The Tunnel's Light
by wisdom-of-the-sea
Summary: Because those who seem the strongest are usually the first to break


**So here's an idea I've had in my head for a while. Hope you like it.**  
Because those who look the strongest are usually the easiest to break.

Reyna's day wasn't going the way she had hoped, and that's putting it mildly. Jason was still missing and she was going on month eight running the camp all by herself. She was stressed out, to say the least. And if that wasn't enough stress for one person, the Feast of Fortuna was coming up, and no one was running against Octavian. That kid was driving her nuts, always predicting doomsday. Then what should arrive but the kid who destroyed her first home. Oh were there going to be words with him. And then the story gets better, that's good for nothing home destroyer couldn't remember anything, much less her island. And for the cherry on the top? That creepy di Angelo kid came around again, this time he was totally hiding something.

The tears came slow and soft, barely able to be heard as she looked out to the stars. Why? Why would the fates choose to be so cruel to her? She'd lost everything; her home, her family, and her best friend. The subtle sound of footsteps brought Reyna back to the present.

"The past is a dangerous thing; the best idea is to keep moving forward never looking back," whispered a hoarse voice. Reyna turned to see a figure clothed in black sit beside her. She could see the glistening trails of tears when he turned.

"Caesar tried that," Reyna countered, "but he was stabbed to death. Something I try to avoid." She received a wry smile in response, along with some words.

"I wouldn't mind dying, heck, I've even tried. The fates won't let me. They told me I still have a job to do, many hardships to face. They also told me that along the way I would make many friends who will keep me strong and together, even when they're falling apart too. Every dark road has a light at the end of the tunnel. Try not to lose hope." The figure disappeared, getting up and blending into the shadows.

Reyna tried to look at the next day with a new perspective. Even when Octavian was being a brat and Percy broke some new rule. She even kept her cool when Frank was asking silly questions. She knew she would meet her stranger on the rooftop again.

Oddly enough when she was on the roof that night, she wasn't the one crying. Slowly Reyna crept up to the figure and spoke, "Hey, stay strong. There's a light in every tunnel."

Laughing he looked up at her. "We're alike, aren't we? I think I'll see you again."

Reyna just nodded, trying to decipher what he was saying. She was now alone on a roof top, but there has to be a light in every tunnel right?

She didn't know what her stranger meant by jobs and maybe seeing her again until she had gotten word from the gods. Her stranger was in Tartarus.

Alone on her rooftop she cried. This time there was no one to comfort her, no one to be her light. And for that she cried even more.  
Then came Octavian, pressing for war. He had taken over her people, her camp. He wasn't even Praetor for the gods sake! He led her camp down to Charleston to attack her friends. Next they went to New York, ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. She was almost ready to give up when they had received word from Annabeth that Reyna was the one to restore the peace. She had to bring the Athena Parthenos back to the Camp. She had to cross the Mediterranean and become a traitor to her own nation. Fantastic right? She couldn't see a light anywhere, not even after this had blown over.

When Reyna finally reached the Argo II she was exhausted and mad. What would all this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this fate? And where was her stranger?

That question was answered when her friends appeared on the grass by the ship. She saw her stranger lying on the grass looking rather uncomfortable. Looking to his hand, she knew why. Reyna had always known who her stranger was and why he was so upset with the world. She knew a lot more about him than he would know. They were, after all, best friends before they had gotten separated some 70 odd years ago. The only difference was that Reyna knew of his past.

He did not. Now that they were finally home, she just couldn't wait to tell him. Although by the looks of things she would just have to wait for another rooftop tunnel. But for now they were off and she knew one more thing. How he had changed her mind on the world. She could finally see the light.

**So... What do y'all think?**

**Let me know?**

**~wisdom**


End file.
